A Different Kind of Workout
by just-another-generic-emo-kid
Summary: Gym!OT5. There's a sexy new gym manager. And our four favorite semes want him.
1. Prologue

Atobe Keigo sighed and shifted the pace on the treadmill up another notch. His eyes followed the pert ass of the new gym manager.

The old gym manager had been a creepy, overweight, sweaty guy. This new one, however, was...not. In fact, he was completely and totally fuckable. And Keigo would be very happy to get behind the fucking of that boy; in more ways than one.

The new manager, Echizen Ryoma, was a golden-eyed, black-haired beauty. He was small but well built and strong. Not strong in the bulging muscles, bodybuilder kind of way. More like a graceful dancer kind of way. But if Keigo would never mention that to Ryoma because the younger man would probably punch him.

Keigo had never really been an avid gym-visitor (because Ore-sama is perfect and he doesn't need to work out to keep his stunning figure) until Ryo-chan began working there. At first, the boy was only a lifeguard and Keigo began showing up in hopes of catching him without a shirt on. Now that Ryoma was the manager, Keigo made sure to come in for a workout everyday. Though, Keigo was really pining for a different kind of workout entirely.

Atobe stopped the machine and walked up to the desk that Echizen was sitting behind.

"Hello Ryo-chan! It's nice to see you-"

"Atobe, what do you need?" Ryoma asked, lifting his head up from where he had been sleeping.

"Ah, very well, Ore-sama requests a water bottle and a towel."

Ryoma stared at him.

Keigo stared back (mentally stripping him).

Ryoma continued staring.

If Keigo was a bit less graceful, he would have started drooling (due to his fantasizing).

"Well," Ryoma smirked." What's the magic word?"

Atobe shook himself out of his daydream," Uh, please?"

"Very good, I guess not all monkeys are morons." Ryoma responded, handing Keigo the towel and water bottle before turning to attend the next person in line.

"Brat," Atobe mumbled as he walked away." Damn stupid, gorgeous brat. If I wasn't so intent on getting into his pants, I would make sure he wasn't working here or anywhere else.

Behind the counter, Ryoma smirked slightly, handing the customer a pair of goggles.


	2. Chapter One

Fuji smirked. Oh, his brother had done well in hiring such a fantastic piece of ass. Really, the new manager would be the perfect person to 'play games' with Fuji. So good, in fact, that Fuji had spent all day harassing his brother about the boy.

"Yuuta, introduce me to the new manager."

"…No." Yuuta frowned, adjusting the weights on the piece of work-out machinery.

"Why not?" Fuji pouted at his younger brother.

"Because, the last time I 'introduced' you to one of my staff, they quit the next day. Honestly, I lose more employees due to you than the rude customers that frequent the gym," Yuuta mumbled the last bit, but Fuji heard it well enough.

"Yuu-chan, you're just no fun! Hm, well I guess I'll have to make his acquaintance on my own then."

"What?" Yuuta shouted as his brother walked away. "Syuusuke, stay away from him! He does his job well and I will not allow you to scare him off."

"Saa, I won't scare him, in fact, I think meeting me will be very pleasurable for him, and me, of course." Syuusuke said, leaving his little brother to his work. He walked toward the front desk in the exercise room and rang the bell.

When no one immediately came to the ring, Fuji tapped the small bell again. And again, no one appeared. Fuji tapped it again, and again, and again and-

"I swear, if you hit that bell once more, I will throw you out of here," a voice said from behind the desk.

Fuji looked up from the bell to see the small, black-haired manager. And he was shirtless. Oh, yes, this was so very worth the wait.

Ryoma wiped a towel over his head and torso," I have to get back to the lifeguard post, so hurry and tell me why you couldn't find someone else to help you."

Fuji, his eyes actually open in order to watch the way the water ran down Echizen's bare chest, blinked his eyes shut and answered," I actually just needed a bare of swim trunks. I was thinking about taking a swim."

Ryoma pointed to the box of complementary trunks just outside the door to the pool room.

"Saa, yes, I noticed those, but none are my size." Fuji said, not sounding at all remorseful.

"Oh? Well then, follow me." Ryoma said. Then lead the other man through the door behind the desk.

Fuji followed, quite enjoying the view of Ryoma's ass in the tight, wet swimming trunks that were standard issue for all male lifeguards.

"I thought you were the manager? Why are you lifeguarding again?" Fuji asked. Not that Fuji minded whatsoever. Naturally, if Yuuta had demoted him to this…very appealing job…well, Yuuta would be getting a very expensive present for his birthday this year.

"I am, but we were understaffed today. Anyway, why do you care? You don't even know me." Ryoma stopped abruptly and shoved a box of swim trunks at Fuji. "Pick a pair and hurry; people could be drowning while I'm in here helping you."

"You didn't leave anyone to take your spot?" Fuji inquired as he searched through the box for his size.

"I did, but like I said, we're understaffed and the only person I could find was Jiroh."

"That guy who is always sleeping?"

"Yeah, I don't understand why he even works here," Ryoma said.

"Yuuta lost a bet to him," Fuji said, finally pulling a pair of blue trunks from the box.

"Whatever. Are you done? Good, now get out." Ryoma said, pointing toward the door.

"Aw, Ryo-chan, don't you want to help me change?" Fuji sulked.

"No, I don't. And this is harassment." Ryoma sidestepped Fuji, throwing the box of swimsuits onto the shelf.

"It doesn't matter, you can't ban me from the gym," Fuji smiled.

"And why can't I?" Ryoma asked, walking to the door.

"Because Yuuta, the owner is my brother," Syuusuke's smile grew wider.

"Well then, maybe I can't get you banned, but I can sure as hell quit."

"But you won't."

"I won't?" Ryoma turned around and raised an eyebrow at the taller man, who had somehow already changed into the bathing suit.

"You won't, because you're not someone who'll give in that easily." Fuji said, walking past Ryoma, giving his pert little ass for good measure. "So we'll being seeing loads of each other. And I do intend to see much, much more of you, Ryo-chan."

With that, Fuji walked disappeared through the slightly open door.

"Mada mada dane, Fuji-san." Ryoma muttered.

Fuji made his way back to his brother.

"So, I talked to Ryo-chan, Yuu-chan!" Syuusuke said as soon as his brother was in view.

"Oh? Did you? Is he quitting? He can't quit," Yuuta said, turning to face his older brother.

"No, he isn't going to quit, he's not like that." Fuji assured.

"Well, no, I guess not. But you have strange effects on even the most stubborn of people." Yuuta said, turning back to the inventory he was taking.

"Yuu-chan, if you think what I do in public has strange effects on people, you should see what I accomplish in the bedroom," Syuusuke said, his eyes turning up as his smile became more devilish.

"Uh, I'd much rather not continue this line of conversation. So, what's with the swimming trunks?" Yuuta asked, looking at the trunks in question.

"Oh, I'm going to take a swim, but I just wanted to drop by here first and let you know how well it went with Ryoma," Fuji sighed.

"Oh, thanks so much for your generosity."

"You know, his ass is quite firm, does he workout her often? And if he does, would you let me know when so I can come by and watch?"

"I don't know, nor do I care to. And also, ew and ew. I didn't need to know about the firmness of Echizen's ass, he's my employee, Syuusuke." Yuuta said, sticking his tongue out at his older sibling.

"Oh, but Yuu-chan, his butt is very nice, even you could appreciate it. And the rest of his body is great too. I mean, have you seen his lips? And he was shirtless; his nipples looked quite pinch-able. "Fuji would have gone on, but Yuuta used his clipboard to smack Fuji in the back of the head.

"Shut up, idiot."

"Oh, Yuu-chan, you hurt me so," Fuji said, putting his hands of his heart in the clichéd 'damsel in distress' pose.

"And you bother me, now go swim, or drown. I don't care." Yuuta said, going back to scribbling on the clipboard.

"Fine, fine, I'll go see Ryo-chan, he's lifeguarding today, you know."

"Stay away from Echizen, Syuusuke! I mean it, we can't have another lawsuit!" Yuuta shouted after his smiling brother.

-

A/N: You know, I wasn't even sure if I should continue this. But, now I kind of like the idea. I'm excited, really. Sorry for the lack of updating, but I'll try to update at least once every weekend. Also? School is nearly over, which means much, much more story.


	3. Chapter Two

Ryoma smirked, this, oh this, was the best job he had ever had. In fact, it was probably the best job he would ever get. Really, he got to ogle guys all day and he got paid for it! Oh, sure he had to deal with some pains and actually help people occasionally, but whatever. Hot guys, remember?

His coworkers were okay, too. Well, they were tolerable at least. Except Horio, Horio was annoying. But Yuuta, Momo, Kaidoh, and Inui were alright.

But still, there were some people, regular patrons, apparently, who he would just have to scare off. But, then Yuuta might, fire him and hey, no more hot-guy-ogling? That would suck. But these guys were just so goddamn annoying! And persistent, too, like that Fuji guy, Yuuta's brother, he was one of the worst. But there was also the Monkey King. God, talk about Prima Donnas, the man thought he could walk on water and that the sun began shining only when he walked into the room. But Fuji was perverted and sneaky and…well, they were both bad. Hot, but Ryoma would never, ever, (like even under the threat of death) admit that out loud.

It wasn't only those two he caught staring at his ass though. Actually, many of the guys that frequented the gym were, for some reason, mesmerized by his ass. Well, it is a nice ass. But the two (besides Fuji and Atobe, who, we have previously established, are the most perverted stalkers to ever be born) that stared and, sort of, flirted with Ryoma were Sanada and Tezuka. Not that either of them were obvious (except for the ass-staring, yeah, that wasn't exactly subtle and smooth) about the flirting. But still, Ryoma just knows these things (read: has often caught them in the act of said ass-staring).

Not that Ryoma has a problem with the flirting (or really, even the stalking, because, hey, Atobe and Fuji are quite hot), actually he finds it absolutely adorable the way the two stoic men drool when Ryoma beds down to pick something up and then blush when he turns back around. And, okay, he finds the persistent stalking flattering and also, really amusing. And also, they're all really, really hot.

_Damn, I'm a fucking slut. All I ever think about is how hot guys are,_ Ryoma thought.

"Excuse me?"

Ryoma looks up to see both the Monkey King and Fuji staring at him.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah," both men nodded.

"Well, damn, that's embarrassing," Ryoma says, letting his head drop to the desk in front of him.

Fuji hummed," So, you are gay, hm, Ryo-chan."

Ryoma glared at the closed-eyed man.

Atobe smirked," Well brat, why don't you let Ore-sama take you out tonight, after you get off. And then you can get off again."

Fuji turned to Atobe," He isn't going out with you, right Ryoma? You'll be with me."

"Actually, I can't go with either of you."

Both men turned to the smaller gym manager," Why not?"

"Er, because, I have a date?" Ryoma, well, asked more than stated.

Atobe and Fuji both sensed the hesitation in the boy's response. They traded smirks and Fuji smiled," Oh, with who exactly, Ryo-chan?"

"Um…Kevin-kun," Ryoma answered, grabbing his coworker, who had only been innocently walking by (read: snickering over Ryoma's predicament as he nosily eavesdropped).

"Kevin?" two voices asked, or growled.

"Me? Er, ow," Ryoma stepped on the blonde's foot," Yeah, uh, me."

Kevin wrapped his arm around Ryoma's waist and placed a kiss on his cheek. Hm, who knew Atobe could turn so red? This could be fun.

Ryoma checked the clock behind him, oh, hey, he was off now.

"C'mon…honey, let's go on our, uh, date," Ryoma said.

Dragging the blonde out of the gym, Ryoma left two gaping men in their wake.

-

"So, why didn't you just go out with one of them?" Kevin asked as he ate the burger Ryoma had bought him in apology.

"I just don't want a relationship right now." Ryoma said.

"Why not?" Kevin asked in an annoyingly taunting way.

"Because," Ryoma answered in the same fashion.

"Echizen, you're being difficult. And anyway, they're both hot, so just pick one and go out with him," Kevin said, grinning," and get laid while you're at it."

Ryoma's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. He kicked Kevin under the table.

"Aw, you wanna play footsie, honey? You're moving kinda fast for me and I'm just not that kinda boy, Ryo-chan," Kevin said, still grinning infuriatingly.

"Kevin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

-

Ryoma stared at the ceiling in his bedroom. Hm, that ceiling is really dirty, maybe he should clean it. There are like, a thousand spider webs up there. Which means there are probably a load of spiders in his house. Gross.

"I am so gay," Ryoma said.

He closed his eyes and tried not to think of anything and sleep. That didn't exactly work out for him.

Instead, his stupid brain brought up images. Thousands and thousands of thoughts and pictures to go with them, hell, and the pictures were even in color. Stupid brain, they were thoughts of what Fuji's lips felt like, were they as soft as they looked? And was Sanada's voice deeper during sex? Was it even possible for a voice to be deeper (or sexier) than Sanada's. Would Atobe be rough during kissing or soft? Probably rough, the stubborn bastard. Hm, then again, the heir could shove Ryoma against a wall and ravish him any day. And what was Tezuka like at home, was he less stiff and more approachable? Did any of them get bed hair? What did they smell like up close? Would he be warm in their arms? Could they find a bed big enough for all five of them? Would they break the bed if they could find one?

Okay, bad train of thoughts, what they would do in that bed. In bed, together, with him in the middle, oh, yes, these thoughts were definitely not helping with the resolutely denying access to a date to all of them. Not that Tezuka or Sanada had asked. But he wished they would- okay, that thought is stopping right their.

Ryoma groaned as thoughts of each of the men naked began running ramped through his mind.

_Ugh, this was so not a good night and these thoughts are so not good at all, _Ryoma thought, shoving his hand down his pants, _I am so completely screwed. Or, well, not screwed (yet) but in so, so much trouble. _

-

A/N: There, an update! is proud Well, it's late, but it got here. I've been busy all weekend, but I finally got to write. I finally have an idea of where I want to go with this. And yes, Tezuka and Sanada will come into future chapters much, much more. And they will all, get together at some point. Preferably, they will be naked. But Ryoma is just being very stubborn. Hn.


	4. Chapter Three

A/N: Happy summer people! I have been floating in my pool for the past week and so unable to access my laptop (out of laziness more than anything else) and so…I'm updating everything. Ugh, I am gonna be so drained by the end of this. And guess what? We're back to the actual plot after the last update which was just me being very, very, unreasonably lazy.

Yuuta grimaced at the site in front of him. It was his brother and a very wealthy customer…Atoko, Atoya, Atobe? Yeah, that was it. So it was Atobe and Syuusuke, who Yuuta just might have to disown one day, and it wasn't just scary enough that these to horny bastards were within a five meter radius of each other. Oh, no, that would have been manageable, but this was far, far worse. It was probably catastrophic. It was end-of-the-world bad, or it would be if a certain golden-eyed gym manager were to stumble upon the scene.

So, what was so terrible about these two being within touching distance besides the fact that that could never, ever, ever bode well for anyone? Well, it was what Syuusuke, Yuuta's damned older brother was holding. Pictures, which, okay, fine, innocent enough but if one were to move closer (this person should probably have a death wish) and look over Syuusuke and Atobe's shoulders (as Yuuta had done before recoiling in shock, disgust, guilt and just a little bit of fear.) one would see pictures of that aforementioned golden-eyed manager. These were just any pictures however, they were of the manager sleeping and swimming and showering and…well, there was a lack of clothes and an abundance of lotion (and jerking) and Yuuta so wasn't going there and he definitely did not want to know how Syuusuke had gotten these pictures without the manager noticing.

So, back in reality-land, Yuuta is staring at the two men who had been giggling and generally cooing at the pictures (well, the ones where he was sleeping were quite adorable and uke-ish) but they weren't giggling and cooing anymore. They were glaring at the younger man who had dared to look at the images that were meant solely for their eyes. Yuuta began to pray that his brother wouldn't kill him or worse (decide that Yuuta-pictures would be a nice addition to his growing collection).

"S-Syuusuke, how have you been?" Yuuta managed.

Syuusuke's eyes closed again and his smile reappeared (though there was a chilling edge to it)," Just fine Yuuta, how are you?"

"Um, well, I'm-"

Poor Yuuta was saved having to answer when a cold voice cut across his answer.

"Hello, Monkey King, Fuji. What have you got there?" the emotionless and cold voice of Echizen Ryoma asked. The shorter man, without waiting for permission or even a response swiped the pictures out of Syuusuke's hands (he even took the one Keigo had been trying to casually shove into his pocket)." Well, these are interesting and mildly creepy and disturbing. Hm." And then the uke- er, _gym manager_ tore the photos in half and then quarters, eighths, sixteenths. Then the black-haired man casually threw them into the nearby pool before turning to walk away.

"Well, I still have the originals on my camera and computer." Syuusuke whispered to Atobe."

Ryoma turned around, his hands on his hips," And don't think I won't becoming over after my shift to delete the ones on your computer and camera. And shred the other copies I know you have."

Syuusuke's smile dimmed slightly. Keigo flipped his hair.

"Come, Ryo-chan, we can go back to Ore-sama's house and Ore-sama will help you take much better, less _amateur_ photos."

"I don't think so, even though you didn't take the pictures, you were looking at them, Monkey King. And anyways, I have a date tonight." Ryoma smirked.

"No you don't." two voices said.

"Yes, I do," Ryoma said, then walked back to his desk and continued watching the crappy soap opera on the television across the room.

Syuusuke's eyes opened for a few seconds before he walked off, dragging a fuming Keigo after him.

Yuuta blinked once, twice, thrice. Then he slowly approached Ryoma's desk.

Looking behind him to make sure the other two had actually left the gym, Yuuta asked," You don't really have a date, do you?"

"Nope."

"Th-then why did you tell them…?" Yuuta trailed off watching the other man watch the bad acting on the television screen.

"That I had a date? Because they're fun to mess with, getting them riled up and possessive amuses me," Ryoma smirked as Destina or Brittany or Charity admitted that Leon or something had forced her to get an abortion after his twin brother had impregnated her before he would hire her as a secretary or prostitute or something like that.

"Oh. Well, j-just, um, have a good day Echizen," Yuuta said before walked away.

"You too, Fuji-san, you too," Ryoma said, changing the channel from the crappy soap to an anime about middle school students playing tennis. "Hm, what a stupid show." Then he changed the channel again, this time to _Naruto_. "That's more like it."

Really, had the morons thought he wouldn't find out about the pictures? Momo had seen Syuusuke and Keigo before Yuuta but had been a bit more discreet than the owner of the gym. Ryoma's friend had noticed who was featured in the pictures and then had told Ryoma (albeit, through bouts of hysterical laughter). Ryoma chuckled, oh, he knew the other two wouldn't be happy about his 'date'. Maybe he could convince Momo to pose as his boyfriend or something. Fuji and Atobe were very sexy when they were angry.

But Fuji and Atobe weren't his problem at the moment. Ryoma knew he could easily have those two between the sheets in a second. It was the two stoics that were giving him a migraine. He had relentlessly flirted with Sanada and Tezuka while the two were lifting weights the day before, but the two men were perfect gentlemen and hadn't even tried to grope his ass or anything!

Ryoma pouted, _my ass is awesome, and why didn't they try to touch it? I wouldn't even mind or pretend to be upset at this point._

Ugh, he would just have to try harder. He knew they were at least a little interested. He had seen them staring at him before he even began talking to him! But now that they knew him…they didn't even dare to look at his ass or crotch or stare at his lips for too long no matter how many times he ate ice cream cones or lollipops in front of them. They were either very, very dense or very, very chivalrous. Either way, Ryoma would just have to break them down. That meant it was time for him to play dirty. And it would involve leather. A lot of leather.

A/N: I know, I know, Sanada and Tezuka have only been mentioned so far, but I swear, they are going to appear soon. I have a plan for it. cough Or, at least, I will have a plan for it. Yeah, Tezuka and Sanada just want to gentlemanly instead of pounding some cute uke ass. flail


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: This is really delayed! I hope my readers don't think I've abandoned this! No, no, just getting adjusted to my homework load and such. Y'know. And also? I have come through with my promise of leather. Lots of leather.

--

Ryoma walked up to the deserted building. It was early in the morning and Ryoma had to open the gym today. Which means he had to get up at hell o'clock, and with his sleeping habits, this was one of the most difficult things he had done…well, in a long, long time. In fact, if it hadn't been for the plans he had for the day, he probably wouldn't have rolled out of bed when his alarm clock went off but instead would have thrown it out the window, like usual. However, he had had preparations to make this morning.

Ah, yes, it did tie into his whole 'seduction of the four complete idiots' plan. Maybe that should have been hyphenated, 'Seduction-of-the-Four-Complete-Idiots' plan? Do you know how hard it is to think hyphens? Um, yeah, anyway, his preparation had much to do with his plans of seduction, love and lots and lots of butt-sex. Hm, okay, it involved leather pants, eye-liner and a flat-iron that had barely managed to tame his fly-away hair. And his fingers hurt, that thing got really goddamn hot. His eyes hurt too, apparently his aptitude for not poking himself in the eye ever three seconds greatly decreased when he was half-awake and applying make-up.

So here he was, sitting behind the counter of the gym, playing a game of solitaire (the game of writer-blocked authors everywhere) waiting for one of the Idiots to come through the door, and yes, they're important enough to deserve capital-I-Idiots. Ryoma bet five bucks Atobe showed up first.

And then, Fuji walked through the door. Damn, he owed himself five dollars, isn't that some sort of paradox or something? Yeah, he didn't go to school for nothing, just to become a gym manager-secretary-guy, lust after four Idiots and use words like paradox. Yeah, tax dollars to great use.

Ryoma accidentally on purpose knocked his clipboard onto the ground in front of the desk. He stood from is spinny-chair in all of his made-up, straight haired, leather pants wearing glory and walked around the desk to bend over and pick up his clipboard. And if he accidentally faced his backside toward Fuji and maybe wiggled his ass a little more than absolutely necessary, who is gonna notices- or care, for that matter. As he has stated on many an occasion, his ass is very finely shaped and should be displayed and taken note of, thanks much.

So when Ryoma straightened up and looked inconspicuously out of the corner of his eyes, he didn't miss the fact that Fuji's eyes blinked open and his mouth dropped open a bit. But when Ryoma was properly seated and facing Fuji again, the other's face was schooled back into his usual close-eyed smile and Ryoma smirked like that cat that got the cream- even though he hadn't really gotten any cream yet, he was still working on that bit of the Plan. Yes, capital letter there as well, it's only fitting.

"Saa, Ryo-chan-"

"What have I said about calling me that, Fuji?" Ryoma asked.

"Not to?"

"Exactly," Ryoma nodded in assent.

Fuji smiled a bit wider," Anyway, Ryo-chan, how are you this lovely morning?"

"Shitty, if you must know, I had to get up at fuck o'clock to open this hell-hole," Ryoma said, using his computer screen as a mirror and fixing his eyeliner.

"None of Ore-sama's many establishments are hell-holes, brat," Atobe sneered as he entered the building. He glared a bit at Fuji whose eyes had slit open again to eyes Ryoma hungrily.

Ryoma rolled his eyes, turning his chair away from the computer," Really? Then how come you have customers like that pervert?" He pointed toward the elder Fuji brother.

Fuji's face slid into a look of mock-hurt," Aw, Ryo-chan, you hurt my feelings, I think you should kiss it better."

"Uh, Fuji, how, precisely, do you kiss _feelings_ better?" Ryoma asked, looking bored.

The tensai's face grew mischievous," Glad you asked, Ryo-chan, I suppose you can't really. Well, you can comfort me with a kiss then."

"Employees aren't allowed to fraternize with the customers," Atobe said, glaring more, trying to use the power of the mind to set Fuji's hair on fire, though his hair was quite nice and it would be shame to turn it to ash, but what must be done, must be done. And this must be done.

"Since when is that a rule Monkey King?" Ryoma asked, pseudo-innocently. "It isn't in the employee handbook."

"Have you even read the handbook? Do we even have a handbook? Well, it will definitely be in the next, or first, one we hand out."

"I'd like to point out that I don't actually have a membership and so I'm not really a customer. So it's okay for Ryo-chan and I to _fraternize_.

'How the hell did he just turn that sentence into something so dirty.' Ryoma though as he watched the two men glare heatedly, which Fuji somehow did without opening his eyes or losing his smile and Atobe did gracefully and aristocratically.

"If you don't have a membership, you have to leave," Atobe said dryly.

Fuji pouted," I'm here to see my little brother, Yuuta."

"Yuuta isn't even here yet, Fuji. He doesn't work until noon today," Ryoma input.

"So you can leave now," Atobe said.

Ryoma stood from his chair and walked around his desk," I'll escort you out, Fuji-sama, you don't mind, do you, Atobe-sama." He drawled his words out sexily before taking Fuji's hand. Atobe was frozen in shock at Ryoma's pants, which definitely weren't within the dress code, but fuck if he was, or could, more like, say anything. All he could manage to do was watch Ryoma walk away with Fuji in tow, and Kami-sama what a fuck-able sight. And that included Fuji's backside as well. The man wasn't wanting for anything, apparently.

Ryoma walked Fuji to the door of the gym.

"Good-bye Fuji." Ryoma said, leaning up to give him a peck on the cheek," For the damage I inflicted to your feelings. Idiot."

Ryoma muttered to himself inaudibly and walked away, leaving a blank, shocked Fuji in his wake. The man stood there for the better part of five minutes before stumbling in the direction of the door and then his car, if he could remember where he parked. But hell if he could even remember where he was at that moment.

--

A/N: See, leather. _Leather_. And I like the idea of Ryoma burning himself using a flat iron. That's the reason I make my sister flat iron the majority of my hair. And because I just fail at it. So yeah, and a kiss! It was on the cheek, but whatever, it's a slow build-up, makes it all the better, no? Maybe.


	6. Chapter Six

Ryoma huffed as he shoved the key into the lock of his apartment's front door. He had known those four total pains in the ass for a total of three months now. Three months! And so far only Atobe and Fuji had even attempted to get into his designer jeans. And really all that had taken place was some minor flirting on that front. The sexual tension was definitely there, no way could Ryoma have mistaken that. So what was taking so long? He couldn't simply throw himself at them, that would be absolutely no fun.

He stomped into the bathroom to take a shower. As the tiled room filled with steam, Ryoma moved into the stream of hot water. As the water pounded at the muscles in his back, Ryoma mentally reviewed his current situation.

He had two of his four conquests already in the bag, (hopefully the bed as well, soon) but the other two were giving him some difficulty. What was different about his situation with the perverts from the situation with the stoics?

All four stared at his ass, check. They were all hot, check. He had made all four of them adequately jealous...not check.

He stopped his train of thought as he exited the shower and bathroom, making his way to his room where he threw on a pair of boxers. Ryoma sighed...maybe that plan did have its merits. He could definitely try to make Tezuka and Sanada jealous. They would either get extremely jealous of what ever poor sucker (read: Kevin) Ryoma forced to pretend to be his boyfriend, or they would passively accept that they had no chance.

_Well, if this doesn't work I can always try jumping them in the showers. And if that doesn't work, they are too thick to be worth the effort._

Ryom climbed into his bed and put the thought on the back burner for now.

-----

Ryoma stumbled into the gym that morning barely awake. His alarm had not gone off and so he was had gotten up with barely enough time to dress and get to work.

No patrons were inside yet as the daily morning maitenance was being performed before they officially opened. Ryoma was greeted my Momo and Kevin standing at his desk.

They smiled as he glared through half-open eyes. Their smiles widened. Ryoma bared his teeth. They flat-out grinned. Ryoma began to growl. Kevin chuckled and Ryoma would have throttled him, had Momo not handed him a steaming styrofoam cup of caffeinated goodness.

Ryoma groaned, immediately grabbing for the cup and taking a sip before walking around the desk and collapsing into the chair.

He let his head bang as he dropped it onto the desk. He asked, muffled by the glass of the desk, "Why the fuck are you two so happy this morning?"

Momo leaned over the desk toward Ryoma. Kevin _leered_.

"Someone apparently likes your bratty ass, if the huge bouquet of flowers with your name on them in the staff room mean anything." Momo laughed.

Ryoma groaned, "Which one sent them?"

"Dunno, that's why it's so interesting," Kevin said through his grin.

"Wha-" Ryoma began.

"You know what's even _more_ interesting, Kevin-kun?" Momo laughed.

"What's that Momo?" Kevin smiled sweetly. Too sweet. Ryoma cringed at the answering boom of laughter as Momo pulled a piece of notebook paper from the pocket of his shorts.

"The poem that was left with the flowers."

Ryoma sat straight up. "Excuse me?"

"Let's just let the poetry speak for itself," Kevin tittered.

Momo cleared his throat and began to read in an exaggerated dramatic voice.

_"Your eyes are like the sun,_

_Your hair shines like it too._

_Please let me be the one,_

_To take you out tonight._

_Accept these flowers,_

_And I'll take it as a yes,_

_Don't thrown them out,_

_It'll make a mess!_

_I love your lips,_

_I love your sass,_

_I love your hips,_

_And especially, I love your a-"_

"WHAT THE ARE YOU READING? MOMO!" Yuuta asks, stomping out of the back room. His face is red and stormy. He grabs the paper out of Momo's hand. "Get back to work, you too Smith."

They both nearly trip as they move toward the pool and weight room, respectively.

Yuuta puts the, uh, poem back on the desk and looks to Ryoma. The young man is staring blankly, eyes glazed over and mouth hanging open slightly.

Yuuta waves a hand in front the the boy's face. When he doesn't react, Yuuta shouts, "You broke my manager!"

He slaps Ryoma lightly, then again, a little harder. Ryoma jerks out of his horror-induced trance and glares at Yuuta.

"Never mind!" Yuuta shouts as he waves goodbye to the affronted manager.

------

Ryoma has safely hidden the note in his pocket when Fuji comes in with Atobe around noon. Ryoma sighs, just what he needs.

"Ah, Ryo-chan! How have you been?" Syuusuke asks, leaning against Ryoma's desk.

"Fine, Fuji. But don't call me that." Ryoma says.

"Whatever you say Ryo-chan."

Ryoma rolls his eyes and looks to the diva who has, shockingly, remained silent during the entire exchange.

Echizen looks back to Fuji and asks, "What's wrong with him? He usually can't shut that monkey-trap of his, now he's completely silent?" He pointedly ignores the shocked splutter from the Monkey King.

Syuusuke shrugs and explains, "He lost a bet to Jiroh," like that explains everything. Then, when Ryoma considers it, it really does.

"So, Ryo-chan, do you wanna go later today?" Fuji asks, ignoring the death glare that Keigo is throwing him. If looks could kill, Fuji would be dead twice and burned and his ashes would be scattered to the four corners of the earth.

"Hmmm, tempting, but I can't," Ryoma says, smirking.

"And why not, Ryo-lover?" Fuji inquires.

"Because, Fuji-san, I have a date with to hot stoic men. I don't have time to play with _boys_," Ryoma assures the brunette. "And I think I prefer Ryo-chan."

Fuji's smile takes on a dangerous edge and his eyes glint at Ryoma, "Oh, I can assure you, Ryo-chan, I am _all_ man."

"Oh, really?" Ryoma asks leaning in closer to Fuji.

"Very much so, if you would like we could step into the staff room. I seem to remember there being a very nice couch in there that you would look lovely bent over it and screaming my n-"

Ryoma grins when Atobe punches Syuusuke in the side. Then he glances at the clock.

"Thanks for the chat, _boy_, but it's my lunch break." And with that Ryoma walks toward the staff room and quickly locks the door.

He sighs when the room is proven to be void of people. He sits on the couch and shoves his shorts to his ankles.

"This is ridiculous, I should not be jerking off so much when I have two perfectly able, hot men wanting in my pants. Damn my romantic nature," Ryoma cusses again, and then proceeds to imagine the scene Fuji had very kindly provided for Ryoma's collection of jerk-off material.

-----

Ryoma's blissful (albeit, sticky) lunch break ended and he was forced to return to his post at the front desk. He flopped into the desk chair, feet on the glass surface of the desk and flipped on the small television to his usual soap opera- Chad was unknowingly marrying Aimee's evil, identical second cousin, Ali, this week! A shadow fell across his desk, prompting Ryoma to look up at the disturbance.

When he realized who had interrupted his afternoon with Chad and Ali he promptly muted the small television and moved his feet off the desk in order to sit up straight.

Ryoma fluttered his eyelids up at the gorgeous, muscled forms of Sanada Genichirou and Tezuka Kunimitsu, Ryoma's own, personal most valued customers.

"What can I do for you two handsome men this afternoon?" Ryoma asked flirtatiously.

Tezuka's mouth twitched a bit and Sanada's eyebrown rose a fraction of an inch, but they otherwise gave no notice of Ryoma's less-than-professional tone.

"We would like to book a personal sauna for today, Echizen," Tezuka stated, shifting his gym bag to his other arm.

Ryoma bit his lip and lowered his fingers to the keyboard of his computer to look for vacant saunas this afternoon, "Should be no problem."

"In fact, Sauna 3b is open right now, that okay with you two?" Ryoma asked, raising his eyes to meet the intense gazes of the two tall men.

They both nodded.

"In that case, follow me gentlemen," Ryoma said and stood to lead the men to the sauna in question. He grabbed the key for sauna 3b and walked down the hall to the left of the desk, nodding for them to follow.

------

Ryoma quietly stood in the hall as Sanada and Tezuka quickly used the sauna's changing room. When the door to the changing room opened, a towel encased, but otherwise completely naked Tezuka and Sanada filed out.

Ryoma's golden eyes scanned what he could see of their tanned, built bodies before handing the sauna key to Sanada, "Have a good steam, guys."

Ryoma walked off. If he was just a little bit more of a slut, he could have had them both right there, ready to bend him over a bench in that goddamn sauna 3b. He knew he could have, but he wanted all four of his boys together before he actually gave it up.

_Why do I also go for morons?_ Ryoma mentally asked himself before settling at his desk once more.

And damn it all, he didn't even get to watch his soap opera!

------------

A/N: I am an awful person. So I made this a little longer as an apology to everyone. I hope you're still reading! Everyone should thank rebeccasanfujieijilvr for reminding my that I really, really needed to update. Also, thank to everyone who reads, reviews and favorites. You guys are awesome!


End file.
